


【火影/卡伊】星砂瓶的貓

by four_dollars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Short, everyone has a spirit cat and only Iruka can see them, kakairu - Freeform, kudos and comment plz, something people can't explain, warm and cute
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: 身邊每多一個人，伊魯卡就會發現自己家裡的貓多了一隻。牠們就像從星砂瓶走出般，身上總是帶著點點光芒，宛如壟罩月光的薄紗。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【火影/卡伊】星砂瓶的貓

**Author's Note:**

> 我不擁有他們。  
> 如ooc等的常態標籤一個不缺，還請慎入。  
> 看完火影３９６～３９８集，腦抽下的產物。  
> 歡迎評論:)

第一隻貓出現，是在伊魯卡的父母離世，並且他與水木成為朋友之後。  
那是一隻有著灰藍色皮毛的貓，總是會友好地用尾巴勾著伊魯卡的手，但伊魯卡不太懂牠，因為有時睡夢中醒來，他會看見那隻貓坐在床鋪上盯著他，宛如捕食的狩獵者。  
而這隻貓，在伊魯卡成功當上教師後，就鮮少出現在他的身旁。  
伊魯卡不太確定這些貓是什麼，牠們身體半透明，像繁星點點的夜空點綴著光芒，並且不需要吃喝，也沒人——除了伊魯卡——看得見牠們。但隨著貓越來越多，他開始理解貓出現的機制：每當有人進入他的生命，就會有一隻與那個人相似的貓住進他的屋子，當那個人離開——不論是死亡，又或者單純的離開——貓就會從他的身邊消失。  
因此，伊魯卡也養成用那些人的名字來叫這些貓的習慣。  
當然，除了三代目，就算是貓，也至少是代表三代目的貓，伊魯卡怎麼也不敢直呼火影的名字的。  
在這些貓中，只有一隻一直不曾踏入屋內。每當伊魯卡望向窗外，他總能看見那隻銀灰色的貓，紅色的左眼上有著貫穿過的傷疤，端坐在隔壁建築的屋頂上面對著他。伊魯卡叫那隻貓Kakashi，因為他與那名上忍太像了，儘管他並不那麼確定，因為，首先，他並沒有看過上忍面罩下的樣子，再者，他與卡卡西的緣分，也就只有他決定成為教師前的那次任務而已。  
但不管如何，他還是那樣叫牠了。反正卡卡西也不會知道這件事情，不是嗎？  
在成為班主任的第一天，伊魯卡回到家中，毫不意外地看見一隻橘黃色的貓蹲坐在他廚房的地板上，一罐油倒在牠的屁股旁，滑膩的液體流了滿地。不用猜也知道這隻貓是誰的代表，伊魯卡感到頭隱隱作痛，他盯著貓，緩緩走近。  
貓咧開嘴，露出小巧的牙齒。這還是一隻奶貓。  
貓的尾巴輕甩，像是不知道自己闖了禍——又或者牠知道，並且期待伊魯卡的反應。  
伊魯卡撿起罐子，看著裡面少掉大半的液體，抿了抿嘴開始收拾狼藉的地面。貓等了片刻，發現伊魯卡沒有其他動作，黯然地垂下耳朵，不高興地盯著自己的腳尖。  
但這份失落沒有持續太久，Naruto很快地豎起雙耳，歡快地離開廚房。  
伊魯卡聽見東西從櫃子摔到地板上的聲音。  
他嘆了口氣，不明白為何這隻貓會出現，如果Naruto出現了，那為什麼其他學生的沒有？是在告訴他，他對封印著九尾的孩子有責任嗎？  
轉頭看向窗外，Kakashi坐在屋頂上——通常會是在臥室的窗外—–一如既往地看著他，伊魯卡對牠露出微笑。  
在離開前，伊魯卡在廚房留了扇敞開的窗。  
——  
Naruto的出現讓屋子裡多了分熱鬧，包含早上會有一雙在伊魯卡肚子上來回踩踏的貓掌。伊魯卡不耐地低吼，坐起身撫著頭，看了眼鬧鐘，離他預定的時間還有一個小時。  
橘色的身影早在他醒來的那一刻就溜下床，藍色的眼睛直勾勾地盯著伊魯卡。  
伊魯卡掃了牠一眼，這隻貓出現的可能的意義像一團亂麻塞在他的胃裡，因此他選擇認命地下床，並忽略那團橘色毛球。  
他知道Naruto的耳朵又塌了下來。  
之後的日子以一種難以察覺的方式產生些微的改變。伊魯卡不知道怎麼面對鳴人，也不知道該怎麼去看待Naruto，他忽視了他，也忽視了牠。  
引爆點是那場扮成妖狐的惡作劇，那一天與鳴人談完話後，伊魯卡回到家，他實在是沒有辦法再分出更多心神給Naruto了，就算只有一個晚上也好，他希望那隻頑皮的橘色貓咪不要再做出任何的惡作劇。然而這是不可能的，他應該想到這點並控制住脾氣的，因為Naruto幾乎等於鳴人，鳴人有做些什麼，就等於Naruto會做些什麼。  
當燈打開，橘色的影子從高處一躍而下，弓著背張牙舞爪，落到伊魯卡的肩頭，並印一口牙在伊魯卡的頸側。  
不痛，畢竟只是隻在玩的奶貓，但伊魯卡想起鳴人扮成妖狐的惡作劇、想起孩子那直擊人心的責問，也想起奪走父母的妖狐，本就紛亂的思緒炸裂開來，他抓住仍在他肩頭的Naruto，將奶貓拎到眼前。  
他不知道他的眼神是怎麼樣的，但Naruto總是輕晃的尾巴停擺，那雙藍色眼睛瞪得大大的。  
「夠了。」伊魯卡說，語氣比他想得更加平靜——也更加的冷漠。「夠了，現在，滾出我的家。」  
他將奶貓放回地板上，大步跨過牠的身旁。他不想看到那抹橘色，至少現在不想。伊魯卡梳洗完，倒在床鋪上，疲憊地閉上雙眼。  
隔天，叫醒他的是熟悉的鬧鈴，在準確的時間點。  
那雙會擾人清夢的小爪子，卻是沒有出現。  
——  
「鳴人呢？沒有來嗎？」  
在早上的課堂上沒有看見那朝氣的身影。  
「算了，先上課吧。」  
伊魯卡做出了這樣的決定。  
然而有關鳴人的事情卻如一顆落石壓在心頭，伊魯卡感到挫敗，他不認為自己能成為引導鳴人的那個人，事實上他甚至不知道該怎麼面對那名孩子。Naruto也消失了，自他說出那句話後，那抹小小的橘色就再也沒出現在他眼前過，這不就意味著鳴人退出他的生活了嗎？  
鳴人不是九尾。  
然而九尾確實在他的身體裡。  
連對那個孩子都無法敞開心扉，自己根本沒有當他導師的資格。這樣想著，伊魯卡去找三代目，希望能夠卸除這個職務，然而三代目卻不肯見他。  
不過在路上倒是碰到了出乎意料的人。  
這天回到家，伊魯卡梳洗完躺在床上，他盯著天花板，想著卡卡西說過的話。他抱著頭，蜷縮起身體，發出苦悶的呻吟。接著一聲拍打聲中斷了思緒，像是一隻鳥撞上窗戶，伊魯卡坐起身，解開窗鎖，拉開窗戶。  
銀灰色的影子優雅地躍入他的房間中。  
伊魯卡眨眼，那隻貓在他的床上轉了三圈，最後自己喬好角度與位置後就安然地趴臥下來。「Kakashi。」他出聲喚道，貓懶洋洋地舉了舉尾巴。  
這是第一次，這隻漂亮的大貓踏進他的住所。  
摸不透大貓的心思，伊魯卡關上窗，重新躺回床上。  
當他濛濛睡去的時候，他感到有什麼東西，輕輕地蹭過他的手臂，並緊緊地貼著。  
——  
隔天早晨，伊魯卡醒來的時候，Kakashi已經不見蹤影，而他上方的窗戶敞開著，風徐徐灌進。他忍不住微笑，伸手關上窗戶，大貓沒留下任何來過的痕跡，他卻從那反常的舉動中讀到關心的味道。  
然而好心情沒能持續太久，伊魯卡從鹿丸口中，得知鳴人隻身一人前往後山的消息。  
真是個笨蛋！因為憂慮而忍不住在心底這樣罵著。  
最後因為卡卡西的增援而逃過一劫後，伊魯卡終於將鳴人訓斥了一頓。幸運的是，經過這次的事件，他也解開了對鳴人的心結，至少，他想他可以坦然地面對這名孩子了。  
這天結束，伊魯卡回到家，打開門板的那一刻，他聽見細碎的撞擊聲，接著一顆橘色的球橫衝直撞地從客廳跑到門口，最後一股腦撞在伊魯卡的小腿上。  
Naruto皺起鼻頭，尾巴抽了抽伊魯卡的小腿。  
「啊，Naruto。」伊魯卡吃驚地彎下腰，將奶貓抱起。不知道是不是錯覺，奶貓的形體似乎沒那麼透明了，那種虛幻的亮點也少了不少。他仔細打量了下Naruto，勾起溫和的微笑，「歡迎回來。」  
Naruto甩著尾巴，發出一聲清亮的貓叫。  
伊魯卡把牠放回地上，任由這隻奶貓亦步亦趨地跟在腳邊。走到臥室，伊魯卡打開窗戶，Kakashi在老位置，正盯著他。  
「Kakashi，」伊魯卡對著大貓招了招手，身體往旁邊讓了讓，「進來吧？」  
Kakashi沒有動作，伊魯卡耐心地等著，反倒是Naruto不耐煩地哼唧起來。大貓站起身，優雅地跳到伊魯卡的窗外，抬腳跨進房間內。  
——  
伊魯卡想，那些貓也許代表著那些對他而言重要的人。  
可能是現在，也有可能是未來。

END

彩蛋：

事實上，當伊魯卡說「Kakashi，進來吧？」的時候。  
卡卡西差點真的跳進去。  
如果不是那一瞬間他看到一隻貓出現在屋頂並跳進去的話。


End file.
